


Goodbye and Hello

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Hurt/Comfort, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat kematian datang dan cinta yang tak terbalas kembali dipertanyakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye and Hello

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu keempat._

**Afterlife**

.

…*..

.

Tangan keriput itu sudah terasa dingin.

Ryouta ingin terus menggenggamnya erat—tidak melepaskannya lagi. Tidak, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia harus melepaskannya—satu kali lagi.

Seorang wanita berambut biru dengan perut buncit menangis di luar ruangan, terisak hingga tubuhnya bergoncang hebat. Seorang pria berambut hitam di sampingnya, memeluknya erat sembari menatap nanar dua sosok dalam ruangan, yang salah satunya sudah tiada.

Ryouta bangkit berdiri, menggeleng pada sang wanita berambut biru itu dengan wajah menyesal. "Maaf, Kuroko Tetsuya-san sudah tidak ada."

Tangis histeris wanita itu pecah seketika. Dia lari, melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya, langsung berlutut di samping tubuh ayahnya. Memeluk tangan yang sudah tidak memiliki tenaga itu sambil bertanya mengapa sang ayah harus meninggal secepat ini. Bahkan pria itu juga belum sempat melihat cucu pertamanya lahir.

Ryouta merasa dirinya tak bisa tinggal terlalu lama di tempat itu. Dia harus pergi. Sebelum air matanya ikut tumpah dan dia kembali pada masa di mana dia tidak sanggup melepaskan tangan itu lagi.

Roh sudah dicabut dari badan yang merenta Kuroko Tetsuya, meninggalkan badan tanpa nyawa di dalamnnya. Sosok sahabatnya saat masih muda, rekan perjuangannya, kekasih abadinya ...

… kini Tetsuya sudah kembali ke sisi Tuhan—dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

Bahkan Ryouta sendiri pun tidak.

Di saat seperti ini lah dia merasa benar-benar tidak berguna. Kemampuannya sebagai seorang dokter tidak lagi ada artinya.

Karena diatidak bisa menyelamatkan Tetsuya.

.

...*...

.

"Paman," keponakannya—putra dari kakaknya—memanggilnya tepat setelah dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Pamannya itu dipanggil dengan nada panik oleh tetangganya untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada sesepuh rumah itu yang tiba-tiba tak bangun dari tidur malamnya—berharap masih ada kesempatan untuk membawanya kembali ke dunia. "Bagaimana keadaan Paman Tetsuya? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terjadi bukan?"

Ryouta menggeleng pelan. "Kuroko Tetsuya-san sudah lama meninggal sebelum aku tiba di sana. Tubuhnya sudah mendingin." Dia masukke ruang keluarga, duduk bersimpuh, memandang foto mendiang kakaknya yang dipajang di altar keluarganya. "Kau juga cepatlah ke sana. Aku tidak yakin Kuroko-san akan sanggup menghadapi semuanya sendiri."

Keponakannya itu tampak terkejut, sebelum dia berlari untuk memberitahu istrinya—yang tengah hamil anak ketiga mereka. Wanita itu tampak terkejut dan sedih, namun sang suami berhasil menenangkannya dan membujuknya untuk tinggal di rumah untuk menjaga putri-putri mereka yang masih kecil.

Ryouta memilih untuk duduk di ruangan itu, memandangi foto kakak sulungnya yang sudah kehilangan pancaran kecantikan masa mudanya. Sosok di dalam bingkai itu adalah seorang wanita tua dengan rambut sudah beruban semua, tatapan matanya tampak teduh memandang siapapun yang ada di hadapan altar. Namun sosok itu tetaplah sosok kakak perempuan yang begitu disayanginya, kakak perempuan cantik berambut pirang yang senang merangkai bunga.

Wanita pirang itu adalah orang yang selalu melindunginya tiap kali ayah mereka bertanya tentang Ryouta dan keengganannya untuk menikah—tidak peduli sebanyak apapun foto wanita cantik dikirim ke rumah mereka. Dia juga yang telah berkorban untuk menggantikan Ryouta, tak mengubah marganya setelah menikah dan tetap membawa nama Kise, menjadi penerus keluarga. Saat usia Ryouta sudah menua dan tenaganya tak lagi cukup untuk mengurus hidupnya sendiri, wanita itu juga lah yang merentangkan tangannya, menawarkan perlindungan pada Ryouta.

Ryouta memang tidak pernah mengatakan jika alasan dia tidak menikah adalah Tetsuya—dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya. Namun sepertinya wanita itu mengerti. Terbukti dari kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya pada Ryouta sebagai penghibur hati.

_"Aku memang menjalani hidup yang lebih sempurna darimu. Namun kau menjalani hidup yang lebih baik dariku._ _Jangan pernah mempertanyakan jalan yang telah kau pilih sendiri,  Ryouta."_

Bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya, wanita itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyalahkan Ryouta sekali pun. Dia bahkan sempat memberikan nasihat terakhirnya pada sang adik untuk tetap hidup dengan tegar dan menatap mata lurus ke depan.

" _Onee-sa_ _ma_ , terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini."

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian, giliran pasangan Kise yang menangis menggantikan pasangan Kuroko yang kesedihannya mulai mereda.

Mereka telah kehilangan satu anggota keluarga yang begitu berarti bagi mereka dengan cara yang sama. Tidur dan tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi—tidur abadi. Kematian.

Maut telah menjemput Kise Ryouta.

.

...*...

.

**_APA KAU MENCINTAINYA?_ **

Suara tanpa sosok itu terus menanyakan hal yang sama. Membuatnya merasa ingin menangis—andai dia masih memiliki mata untuk melakukannya. Namun, kini dia hanyalah sebuah cahaya abstrak yang melayang di antara kegelapan tak berbatas. Seperti bintang atau kunang-kunang. "Aku mencintainya. Perasaan itu tidak akan berubah."

**_SIAPA YANG KAU CINTAI?_ **

Pertanyaan yang sulit. Saat dia kehilangan badannya, dia tahu, dia sudah tidak lama menjadi ' _Kise Ryouta_ '. Kini dia hanyalah sebuah nyawa. Nyawa lama yang tak lagi memiliki identitas. Kekasihnya pun pasti tidak berbeda.

Dan dia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan ' _siapa_ ' jika tidak ada nama ataupun fisik untuk disebutkan? "Dia. Dia hanyalah dia. Da aku mencintai dia."

**_SIAPA?_ **

Suara itu tetap berkeras. Membuat sang nyawa merasa gila dari dalam dirinya. " _Dia_. Orang itu. _Dia_. Kekasihku. _Dia_. Cinta abadiku. _Dia_. Dia ..." Sang nyawa merasa setiap ketegaran yang tersisa di dalam dirinya tengah diuji. “ _Dia …_ orang yang berbagi takdir yang sama denganku.”

**_KALIAN TIDAK AKAN DAPAT BERSAMA._ **

"Bahkan tanpa kau mengatakannya sekalipun, aku sudah tahu. Aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengannya. Kami terkutuk—perasaan kami ini terkutuk. Tapi katakan! Katakan bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan cinta itu jika itu adalah satu-satunya yang membuatku dapat terus menjalani hidup yang diberikan padaku?"

**_AKAN KUBERIKAN SATU UJIAN PADAMU._ **

"Apa itu sebuah ujian untuk perasaanku?"

**_YA, KUBERIKAN KALIAN SATU LAGI KESEMPATAN UNTUK HIDUP_ ** **_—DAN KALIAN AKAN MELUPAKAN APA YANG PERNAH TERJADI DI MASA LALU. JIKA MEMANG CINTA YANG KAU KATAKAN ITU MEMANG SEBEGITU BESARNYA, SEHARUSNYA KALIAN DAPAT BERSAMA_ ** **_UNTUK KESEMPATAN YANG KUBERIKAN INI BUKAN?_ **

Dia membayangkan apa yang dijanjikan oleh suara yang datangnya entah dari mana itu. Hidup satu kali lagi, dengan sosok yang dicintainya. Dan mungkin ... dia memiliki kesempatan untuk dapat bersama dengannya kali ini. Mungkin saja.

**_JIKA KALIAN DAPAT MELAKUKANNYA, AKAN KUAKUI PERASAAN ITU. DAN AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN BERSAMA DI ALAM BAKA_ ** **_SETELAH KEMATIAN KEMBALI MENJEMPUT KALIAN SEKALI LAGI. NAMUN JIKA TIDAK ... KEGELAPAN DOSA AKAN MENELAN KALIAN SELAMANYA. APA KAU MENERIMANYA?_ **

Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan menerimanya jika hanya dia yang mendapatkan ganjarannya. Namun bagaimana dengan kekasihnya? Apakah dia sanggup untuk menerima tawaran yang sama?

Bukan berarti dia pernah meragukan perasaan sang kekasih? Namun, bagaimana jika tangan Sang Jodoh tidak menggariskan dia untuk menjadi sosok yang ditakdirkan bagi sang kekasih? Bagaimana jika sesungguhnya wanita yang telah menjalin hubungan dengan sang kekasih selama bertahun-tahun itulah jodoh yang sesungguhnya ditakdirkan?

Dia ragu. Namun keraguan itu tidak boleh dirasakannya sekarang.

"Aku menerimanya. Biarkan aku mencoba satu kali lagi kesempatan untuk membahagiakannya—dan membahagiakan diriku sendiri."

.

...*...

.

"Ryouta! Kau harus berteman dengan anak itu!"

"Masa bodoh!" Ryouta berteriak saat kakak sulungnya kembali memberinya nasihat yang sama untuk yang kelima belas kalinya minggu ini. "Tidak bisakah aku menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi temanku sendiri? Aku sudah kelas lima!"

Kise bisa saja berteriak seperti itu. Menolak untuk mematuhi nasihat sang kakak untuk berteman dengan anak pendiam yang tinggal di depan rumahnya. Dia bisa mengarang seribu satu alasan untuk membuktikan jika dia tidak bisa melakukannya—meski nanti akan terdengar tidak masuk akal. Yang jelas, dia tidak akan mau berteman dengan anak itu. Apapun yang terjadi.

Namun, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak ... anak laki-laki bermata biru itu ...

... Ryouta merasa benar-benar merindukannya.

.

…*…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Kisah ini merupakan prekuel dari **Dear You.** Aku harap kalian menikmati kisah yang agak sedih ini. Settingnya adalah sebelum Kise dan Kuroko yang baru dilahirkan.

Hm, mudahnya Ryouta yang baru adalah reinkarnasi Ryouta tua dari anak keponakanya Ryouta tua. Sementara Tetsuya yang baru adalah reinkarnasi Tetsuya tua yang merupakan cucunya sendiri. Dan sebagai tambahan, baik kakak perempuan Ryouta tua ataupun anak perempuan Tetsuya lama adalah perempuan yang mencari mukoyoshi (suami yang mau menggunakan marga keluarga pihak istri) sehingga garis keturunan keluarga tidak hilang.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
